Removing Doubt
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Basically Clint gets jealous. WARNING: Mature Content (lemon), mention of rape from Natasha's past. If you don't like don't read. 'In This Together' series, Venice, Italy... January 2005. Clintasha/ BlackHawk.


**Fanfic: ****Removing Doubt, Avengers.****  
Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count: ****2,966.**

**Summary: ****Basically Clint gets jealous. WARNING: Mature Content (lemon), mention of rape from Natasha's past. If you don't like don't read. 'In This Together' series, set before chapter four. Clintasha/ BlackHawk.**

* * *

_**Venice, Italy. January 2005.**_

"Clint?" Natasha called out as she entered the safe house they were situated at for their mission; Natasha had had to seduce an arms dealer/ gang lord. But the thing that was bugging her was that Clint left in a hurry after she killed their mark once she got the necessary info. "Clint?" she called out again, wondering where the fuck her boyfriend was? She was about to shout his name when Clint walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he muttered as he walked as he walked over to the kitchen table where he had his bow laid, not bothering to look up at her as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to him. "You left quickly after I killed the mark," she added as an explanation to her question as she sat in the chair beside him. "Baby?"

"Oh I'm fine," Clint muttered through clenched teeth as he cleaned his bow. He was annoyed (best fucking understatement he's had so far) that she let that scumbag get so close to her. Well, for Clint's comfort anyways.

Natasha frowned in confusion at her lover's behaviour. '_**What the fuck?'**_ she thought. "Sorry to burst your bubble Barton but your tone and body language are telling me otherwise," she snarled angrily as she folded her arms and watched his movements carefully.

Clint stood up quickly and threw the cleaning items onto the table. "Okay Romanoff. You want to know why I'm so pissed off? It's because you let that fucking Italian piece of shit get too fucking close to you!" he roared at her, his body shaking in rage.

Natasha was shocked by her boyfriend's outburst. That's why he was so angry. "What the fuck Clint?! I was doing my job! And for your information that bastard did not lay a hand on me!" she shouted back at him as she stood up as well. She couldn't believe her lover could think that she would let a criminal, such as their mark, touch her the way Clint was assuming.

"Really? I was there watching yer every movement Natasha!" he shouted, catching the twenty four year old Russian by surprise: she knew just how bad he was off when he used her full name and not one of his several different nicknames for her. "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!"

"NO I DON'T!" she roared at him as she stood closer to him, her own body shaking in anger. "But I can't believe you'd think I would do anything to hurt you! Even when you should damn very well know that you're the only person in this whole fucking world who I love and trust!"

Clint clenched and unclenched his hands as he tried to control his anger as they kept their eyes locked. Clint was the first to break; he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands as his body still shook with (slowly being controlled) anger.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in worry before following him out into the sitting room. "Clint?" she whispered as she knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his as she tried to peel them from his face. Clint, eventually, let her pull his hands from his face, looking her in the eye.

"Tasha, I-," he started but Natasha cut him off by placing two fingers on his lips.

"Clint, don't... I'm sorry I made you feel like I was betraying you," she whispered as she gently pushed him so his back was against the back of the couch. She climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of his waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she felt him relax; the tension in his muscles easing and his racing heart slowing.

Clint buried his face into her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend's body as she nuzzled her face into the skin of his neck. "It wasn't that that I was angry about Nat," he whispered into her crimson locks. His statement caused Natasha to raise her head and look him in the eye with her perfectly arched eyebrows raised.

"Clint?" she whispered as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek gently. She caught his hand and kissed his fingers lovingly while she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Berlin," he whispered as he traced her lips softly. "It kept reminding me of Berlin... What that Sex Slave Trader did to those girls and women... What he almost did to you," he murmured, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Hey," she whispered as she knelt up properly, taking his face in her hands. "That's not gonna happen to me Baby," she said softly before taking her lips in her own softly.

"Tasha," he moaned as she slid her tongue over his lips tauntingly. "Fuck," he groaned as she moved her hips over his teasingly. He placed his hands on her hips in order to help control his lustful thoughts.

Natasha stopped all her movements, surprising Clint slightly. "You do remember that you are the only man I ever willingly slept with... Right?" she whispered against his lips. Clint nodded but frowned in confusion; _**where was she going with this? **_"That saying of _'three' is a lucking number'_ couldn't be more true," she whispered as she kissed him again, more desperate and hungrier than before.

Clint moaned as he broke the kiss to breathe, allowing Natasha to latch her lips onto his sweet spot below his left ear and close to his Adam's apple making him groan loudly in approval. "Wait... Nat... Are you s-... saying that you've only slept... with three men?" he whispered in between moans and gasps as she left a large enough love mark on his neck.

Natasha pulled away to admire her work before she met her boyfriend's eyes. "Technically, I've only ever slept with one man Clint; you. I - ... I was raped by the other while I was still in the Red Room. Punishment was rape," Natasha confessed softly, moving her gaze to look at the hickey she had given him while his fingers played the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Clint froze at her confession. _**She had never told him she had been raped when she was in the Red Room, let alone twice. **_"Nat?" he whispered as he gently caught her chin to make her look at him.

In response, Natasha massaged the nape of his neck gently, making him close his eyes at the caress. "Tasha, don't try to distract me," he whispered as she gently brushed her lips against his.

"Clint," Natasha half whined as she leant her forehead against his. Clint raised an eyebrow at her, showing he wanted her to explain her confession. She closed her eyes and sighed in slight frustration. "I -... I was thirteen the first time. I didn't kill a mark properly so the Red Room leader, Ivan, had one of the male trainees from one of the other Rooms have his '_sexual training_' with me. The trainee's name was Alexei, he was two years my senior. He's known as _Red Guardian_ now-a-days. The second time was another spy experiment, _Winter Soldier_; I had failed a mission. I was fifteen, he was twenty five," Natasha confessed, closing her eyes at the look of shock on her boyfriend's face.

"Natasha?" Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and held her tightly against his body. Natasha didn't reply but instead laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Nat," Clint started, making the red-haired Russian lift her head to look at him. "If you let me, I want to help you get rid of your nightmares; I want to replace them with memories of us. Of our love," he whispered before taking her top lip in between his, sucking and biting on it gently.

Natasha nodded slightly before kissing him back hungrily, running her left hand through his hair while her right one gripped his neck tightly. She grinded her hips against his, feeling him re-harden, having gone down when she revealed what 'punishment' she had gone through when she was still in the Red Room.

Clint stood suddenly and walked into the bedroom with Natasha still in his arms, her legs wrapped his waist. "I love you," Natasha whispered into his mouth as they kissed hungrily.

Clint smiled softly into their kiss as he laid her down on the bed. "I love you too Nat. More than anything else in this world," he whispered against her lips. He trailed down her body to the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss and asking in silence for her permission.

Natasha smiled lovingly at him and raised her arms to let him take off her top. "You have permission to make love to me all night Clint," she whispered once the shirt was off.

"I thought it would be better if I asked," Clint stated as he kissed her again, caressing her body lovingly. He smiled against her neck when she moaned in pleasure as he began sucking and nipping her skin. "This is all about you Baby," he whispered as his hands grabbed the waistband of her jeans, so you can tell me if you have any requests."

In response, Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair lovingly and whispered, "Okay... My only request is that you make love to me all night until we pass out." She giggled happily when she felt him smiled against the skin of her chest.

"No prob Babe... You know I've enough stamina to last that long," Clint stated (a little bit smugly... just a little bit) before taking her right nipple into his mouth as he pulled her jeans off her body. Natasha threw back her head in pleasure and moaned loudly as Clint sucked hungrily on her other breast.

"Oh God... Clint... cl-... clothes... off... now," Natasha gasped as Clint switched his lips to her left nipple while his right hand palmed her right breast. "T... tease," she moaned as he stroked her wet panties playfully slowly.

In reply, Clint stepped all his movements and quickly rid himself of his clothing before re-latching his lips to her rosy nub and his hand caressing her breast gently. "That better?" he teased.

"Much..." she moaned as he began to move down her body. Clint smiled against her skin when she gasped in pleasure when he slid his fingers past her soaked panties and into her cunt. "Fuck... Clint... Yes," Natasha moaned as he moved his fingers inside her while he kissed his way back up her body.

"Come on Nat," he whispered against her lips as he felt her walls tighten around his digits, "I know you want to come on my hand. I know you love it when I touch you like this." He smiled as he kissed her softly, swallowing her scream of pleasure as she came hard around her lover's fingers.

"Oh God," she moaned into his mouth as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you," she whispered before he pulled his fingers out of her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered before she flipped them over so she was on top. Their lips met hungrily as Natasha reached down between them, grabbed his length and positioned him at her entrance. She sank down onto him, both of them groaning in pleasure at the feel of his length filling her. Clint sat up against the headboard so they could continue their make out session as Natasha rode him.

Natasha moaned into his mouth as she let one hand stay threaded through his hair while her other one caught one of his and interlaced their fingers. Clint smiled as they broke away to breathe, panting as pleasure coursed through their bodies. "Oh God," she groaned as Clint latched his lips on a sensitive spot behind her right ear and sucked hungrily on the spot, making her eyes roll into the back of her head at the sensation.

"You like that?" Clint asked tauntingly. "You like it when I mark your skin don't you?" he whispered before blowing playfully on the hickey he'd left behind her ear.

Natasha's reply was mixed Russian and English about all the things she wanted to do to him as she claimed his lips greedily, using her grip on his hair to collide his lips against hers. Clint moaned into her mouth, smiling; he couldn't wait to take her up on her '_fantasies_'.

They broke away, Natasha biting her bottom lip as she felt another orgasm approaching. ""Baby..." she moaned as she leant her forehead in the crook of his neck, "I'm not gonna last much longer." In response, Clint used his free arm to hold Natasha closer to him and he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently on the erect nub as he felt her walls tightened and flutter around him as she came again, clenching his member tightly inside her. "CLINT!" she screamed, throwing her head back in bliss.

Once she could see straight again, Natasha was a little surprised to feel Clint still hard inside her. "How many rounds do you plan on lasting?" Natasha murmured teasingly into his ear as she moved her hips tauntingly on his.

"As many as it takes to wear you out," he whispered into her ear before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "So how long do you think?" he teased, nipping playfully on her ear lobe as he thrusted slowly into her.

"I don't think you'll... b-," she started but interrupted herself with a loud moan as he hit the wall of her cervix. "Fuck... oh God... Yes," she gasped as she wrapped her legs high on his back, letting him hit deep spots inside her.

"Don't think I'll what Baby?" he teased as he moved his lips down her throat while he grabbed both her wrists with his left hand. "You like it when I'm on top don't you? You like it when I take control," he teased, grinning as she groaned at his words.

"Oh God yes... Yes," she moaned, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust, both their chests heaving in an attempt to control their bodies.

"That's not my name Nat. Although I take it as a great compliment that you consider me '_God,_'" he teased, nipping and biting the skin under her chin before moving his mouth to her left ear. "I'll make sure you forget your own name while you scream mine as I make you cum again," he stated smugly as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"C-... cocky much?" she gasped in reply but moaned in pleasure when he thrusted harder into her.

"As my girlfriend, you should know how _cocky _I am," he teased as he leant his head down and sucked on one of her nipples. He smiled when he heard her cry out in ecstasy; he knew she was close again, her breathing was more laboured and her walls were tightening on his member again.

"C-... Clint... I- I... want you... to cum... w-... with me," Natasha gasped as he raised his head to kiss her. He nodded as he released her arms, letting her wrap them around his neck; he was close too but he was willing to make her satisfied before his own pleasure.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came, her walls growing impossibly tighter around her lover, pulling him over the edge with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed against her as she clung to him tightly, both panting for air.

Eventually, Clint rolled off of Natasha. She followed, curling up into his side as her head rested in the crook of his neck. "You were right," Natasha whispered into his skin.

"About what?" Clint whispered as he stroked her hair gently; he had an idea of what she was on about but he was making sure he knew which part.

"About me forgetting my own name while I screamed yours as you made me cum again," she whispered, leaning up on her elbow to look at him. She smiled and giggled against his lips when he leant up to kiss her softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, smiling as she giggled happily – not her flirty false laugh she used on marks or the quick snort she passed as a laugh on the Helicarrier, her real one, the one she only used around him. "You enjoyed that," he stated smugly against her lips.

"Maybe," she whispered, smiling playfully like the love struck teenage girl she never was as she climbed on top of him. "But," she whispered, sucking and nipping his bottom lip, "I think I'd enjoy another round as well."

Clint smiled then groaned as she grabbed his re-hardening cock in her hand. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" he whispered as he moved his hands to her hips and gripping them.

"I think you know that I want you to make love to me all night until we pass out," she requested before she pushed her tongue into his mouth and lowered herself on his now fully erect dick.

"As you wish Baby," Clint murmured into her mouth as he grabbed her hips harder and helped her move her legs so she could straddle him and ride him in a more comfortable position. "This is gonna be one long night," he whispered, causing them both to smile mischievously.

"You got that right," Natasha whispered.

* * *

**Worth any reviews?**


End file.
